ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Credits for Hero's Son and Rival's Nephew
Here are the credits for Hero's Son and Rival's Nephew. Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures presents Mickey Mouse Starring in Closing Credits Directed by Brad Bird Produced by Roy Conli, p.g.a. and Brad Lewis, p.g.a. Co-Produced by Donald W. Ernst Executive Producer John Lasseter Based on a Story by John Sturtridge Screenplay by John Sturtridge Associate Producer Des McAnuff Original Score Composed and Conducted by Thomas Newman Art Director Ian Gooding Production Designer Thom Enriquez Artistic Coordinator Randy Fullmer Edited by Arthur Schmidt, A.C.E. Co-Art Director Thomas Cardone Production Manager Tod C. Marsden Starring Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan Elmer Mouse - John Sturtridge Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor Pluto - Bill Farmer Maia Pfeffer - Kaitlyn Maher Mortimer Mouse - Maurice LaMarche Pete - Jim Cummings Principal Chesney - Liam Neeson Police Chief O'Hara - Corey Burton Marius Kentis - Zach Hammer Artie Holden - Davey Towers Elisabeth Cronkite - Dakota Fanning Dunbar Shoemeyer - Josh Gad and Gavin MacIntosh as "Walter Cunningham" ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS Story - Stephen Anderson Layout - Jean-Christophe Poulain Backgrounds - Natalie Franscioni-Karp Clean-Up - Marshall Toomey Visual Effects - Mauro Maressa Computer Graphics - Roger Gould Piano Solos Performed by Jon Schmidt Cello Solos Performed by Steven Sharp Nelson Assistant Artistic Coordinator Neil Eskuri Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA CAPS SUPERVISORS Scene Planning - Thomas Baker Animation Check - Barbara Wiles 2D Animation Processing - Robyn L. Roberts Color Models - Holly Bratton Paint -Janet Bruce Final Check - Hortensia M. Casagran Compositing - James "JR" Russell Film and Digital Services - Christopher Gee Digital Film Print - Brandy Hill Technical Coordinator - Ann Tucker ADDITIONAL VOICES Chris Williams Jonathan Groff Debi Derryberry Vic Mignogna Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Tom Kenny Jill Taley John Lasseter Tom Kane E.G. Daily Frank Welker Kath Soucie Eric Bauza STORY EDITORIAL ART DEPARTMENT Eric Goldberg Mark Henn Adam Green Lauren MacMullan CHARACTER DESIGNERS John Sturtridge Eric Goldberg Mark Henn Andreas Deja VISUAL DEVELOPMENT LAYOUT Journeymen CHARACTER ANIMATION Mickey Mouse Animators Minnie Mouse Animators Elmer Animators TECHNICAL ANIMATION COMPUTER GENERATED CROWD CHARACTERS VISUAL EFFECTS LIGHTING Katie Reihman James Newland Fatema Tarzi Gina Lawes Jonathan Navarro Dan Naughton PRODUCTION SUPPORT Brandon Holmes Marisa X. Castro Scott Sakamoto Stephanie Hachem Albert Ramirez ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT POST PRODUCTION Kristina Reed COLOR MODELS Assistant Supervisor Irma Cartaya COMPOSITING Assistant Supervisor Timothy Gales FILM AND DIGITAL SERVICES Assistant Supervisor Brandy Hill TECHNOLOGY Dale R. Beck Janet E. Berlin Jason L. Bergman Michael S. Blum Brad Brooks Brent Burley Loren Chun Peter Lee Chun Charles E. Deal Lawrence Chai Tim David David Patrick Flynn John D. Hoffman Paul Hildebrandt Bill James Amindra AJ Jayainghe Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Jeff Nash James P. Harrell David Oguri Pete Browngardt Dara McGarry Ken Moore James A. Sadwenns Tamara Payton Joe Suzow Laurie Tracy Doug White Karen Paik Derek E. Willson MUSIC Music Performed by London Symphony Orchestra Featuring the London Voices London, England, United Kingdom SONGS Pomp and Circumstance Written by Edward Elgar Steamboat Willie Written by Wilfred Jackson and Ub Iwerks Performed by Bret Iwan Shake, Rattle and Roll Written by Charles E. Calhoun Performed by Bill Hayley and his Comets Father Son (End Credits Theme) Written and Performed by Peter Gabriel Courtesy of Real World Records THANK YOU The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios SPECIAL THANKS Ed Catmull Andreas Deja Jenni Tsoi Amy Ellenwood DEDICATED TO Walt Disney Ub Iwerks Burt Gillet Wilfred Jackson Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available from Books available in stores whenever sold Color by DELUXE® Prints by TECHNICOLOR® Approved No. 58297 Copyright © 2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits Category:Disney films